Enough is Enough
by Takado12
Summary: The one time Ralph rebels and he's hated for it! Called selfish and stuck up, he left for his new home in Sugar Rush but will Felix be able to convince this lovable villain to comeback to Niceland?
1. Prologue

Enough is Enough

Prologue

General POV

Ralph was alone, for 24 whole years he was alone. No friends, no family, no pie, no respect and no love. Nothing, that's what Ralph had, nothing. He was ignored and treated as if he was invisible, like he's a nobody and the one time he retaliates they all hate him for it! He often found himself wondering why he existed, why did his programmers make him so alone? Why did everyone hate him so much? What did he ever do to anybody? He's like a teddy bear unless provoked so why? He often thought about being unplugged just to see who would mourn him but he knew no one would come. He'd be dead and not a single person would care. Even after fixing his mistake Gene and the others fell into their usual routine of taunting him. At least he had a house now, and so did Qubert and the others, he even spoke to Qubert from time to time, he also has Vanellope now! So he did have friends but still, he still couldn't help but feel lonely sometimes. He always felt there was something missing from his life but he just couldn't put his finger on it. What was he missing? Did he really need it? He had no answers and was afraid he never will. But if there was one thing he was done with, it was abuse from Gene and his little crew of assholes so he packed all he had (not that it was much) and just left but he wasn't going turbo, he'd comeback every day for work, it was just after the arcade closed that he would leave, so he set off towards his new home, Sugar Rush but not without someone protesting him leave.


	2. Chapter 1

Enough is Enough

Chapter 1

Felix's POV

I couldn't believe he was leaving for Sugar Rush! When he told me, I felt a tightening in my chest, I don't know why but I really didn't want Ralph to go he was my best friend! He was really important to me and I just couldn't let him leave. _"Ralphie wait!"_ I called after the friendly giant, it was really hard to keep up with him considering just 1 of his steps took 10 of mine, I pulled on his hand not that I could really stop him but being the sweetheart he is, he stopped. _"Ralph, you can't leave the game!" "Why can't I leave? Felix? There's nothing keeping me here. I don't have a reason to stay."_ That statement was like a knife to the heart, _"But Ralphie…"_ He gasped, _"You think I'm going turbo don't you?!" "No Ralphie that's not it!" "Yes it is! You think I'm going turbo! God why is it so hard to believe that all I want is to be happy? Do I not deserve to be happy Felix?!" "Ralphie-" "No Felix, I'm done putting up with everyone's bullshit! I wanna be happy, I deserve to be just like everyone here! As hard as it is to believe I am a person, I have feelings and wants and needs! I want to be happy and I need to leave here!"_

"_You can't leave Ralphie! What about us? What about Niceland?"_ He rolled his eyes, _"I'm not going turbo, I'll come an hour before the arcade opens and leave when it closes, I'll keep coming back so the game won't get un-plugged." "Ralphie, that's not what I was worried about…will I see you anymore for anything other than work?" _He raised his eyebrows, _"Probably, but then again there wouldn't really be any need to see you would there?"_ _"There wouldn't need to be? But…but Ralphie…"_ I felt the tears form in my eyes, how could he say that to me? _"But…Ralphie I-" _I had to bite my bottom lip to keep the tears from falling, too bad they fell anyway _"Felix? Lixie, are you okay?"_ I took a deep breath and swallowed feeling a lump in my throat, _"You do deserve to be happy Ralphie, and so if you feel like leaving is the only way to do that then, then I won't stop you." _The tears were freely flowing and I couldn't stop them, I mustered up a smile and looked Ralph in the eye,_ "See you around Ralphie." _

"_Lixie, wait-" _before Ralph could say anything, I turned around and ran. The tears fell and my heart hurt but I kept running until I neared the building where I lived, before going inside I wiped my eyes and sniffled, I had to keep up appearances, I didn't want to worry anyone. I walked inside and waved to the receptionist pressing the button for the elevator. After 10 minutes, it finally arrived and I entered but just as the doors were closing, Qubert came running in, I held the door open and once he was in I let the doors close. " #$%$#%&^?"(Felix, are you ok?) I tried to smile, "Of course I'm ok Qubert, why wouldn't I be?" " #$!% ^&*&* %!?" (Are you sure you're okay Felix? You look like you've been crying.) I shook my head, "Now why would I be crying Qubert?" He squinted his eyes, " $ !## $!"(Hmm, if you say so…) I smiled again as the elevator stopped on my floor, "Well Qubert, I'll see you later!" " ##$# $!%%!" (Bye Felix, hope you feel better!) Once the elevator doors closed I let my smile fall and I walk in the direction of my apartment, once in front of my door I took out my keys and went inside. I leaned against my door and sigh, I could feel the tears returning, I want Ralphie to be happy, I really do but, I wish he could be happy here, with me…but I know that's not possible. I close my eyes but the tears fall anyway.

"_**There's nothing keeping me here…" **_His hurtful words replayed in my head and each echo was like a knife to the heart, I got up from the door and undressed and took off my hat, I changed into a plain white tee and blue plaid pajama bottoms and walked towards my bed. Once I was close enough I went under the covers and pulled them over my head, I assumed the fetal position and just let the tears flow. I was in so much pain but it wasn't Ralphie's fault, its mine for falling in love with him but still his words hurt. I thought he would at least consider me a friend but I guess not, I kept on crying feeling better and worse, I felt better letting it out but I felt worse because Ralph wasn't here holding me. No matter how much I tried to stop, I really couldn't, oh why did I have to fall in love with Ralph?

I don't know if I ran out of tears or if my body was tired of crying but I closed my eyes and everything went black. Suddenly I was being woken up by the sound of my alarm clock, I slammed my hand on the off button and rolled over looking at my calendar on my wall. It was circled in red ink and I just closed my eyes, its labor day so we have the day off, when I woke again it was 1 the afternoon. Getting out of my bed I walked towards my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I must've been crying in my sleep because underneath my eyes were purple and black bags, it almost looked like someone punched me in the face and blacked out both of my eyes. I sigh as I turn on the shower, once it was the perfect temperature I took off my clothes and jumped in. 20 minutes or so later I hopped out and started to dry off, I brushed my teeth and then combed my hair. Looking in the mirror, I noticed how tired I looked, and also so sad, I grabbed my hammer and hit my face, I looked good as new but still felt just as bad.

Putting on another set of pajamas, I left my bathroom only to hear a knock at my door. "Felix are you in there?" I froze in my tracks, it was Ralph, "Felix we need to talk." I slowly made my way to his voice, taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and opened it. I looked up into golden brown eyes and I sigh, "Come on in Ralph and make yourself at home." He crouched to enter through the door and stood up at full height once he was through, closing the door I followed him into my living room. Once sitting down I crossed my arms and sigh, "So Ralph, what is it that we need to talk about?" He took a deep breath, "Well Felix, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to take out my anger on you and make you cry. No worries though, I'm not going turbo." My mouth dropped open, that's all he wanted to say? What-? I-, I was so at a loss that I didn't know what to say except-"Dammit Ralphie that's not why I was crying!" He looked so stunned by my outburst you would've thought I just killed a puppy in front of him. "But then Felix, why were you crying?" I shook my head and felt my anger rise, "You know what Ralph? It doesn't matter anymore, there would be no point in telling you, you just wouldn't get it!" I felt the tears spill over, "But Felix-" "I think you should leave Ralph." "Lixie-" "I SAID GET OUT!" anger flashed in his eyes, "NO I WON"T! Not until you tell me whats wrong Lixie!" I got up to run when Ralph caught me, "Lixie!" I could no longer hold in my tears so I just broke down right in front of the love of my life, he grabbed and cradled me in his big arms, "Shh, it's okay Felix, I'm sorry…" even when I was an emotion wrek Ralphie was always there for me, so why couldn't I tell him how I felt?


End file.
